


Helel

by Passavior



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passavior/pseuds/Passavior
Summary: 因我们同为造物，必以注定的方式反抗注定的一切
Kudos: 6





	Helel

恶魔落到深坑之中。  
这里本没有光，恶魔也并不经常拜访。但某一天大地陷落，上方有一道光柱刺入，于是风开始吹拂，在受灼热而扭曲的视野内，恶魔看见前所未具的焦黑岩壁，苍白苇原，瘢红花朵。冥河粘稠静止的水面上，破碎的羽毛形成一道微弱踪迹，他必须尽快，赶在羽毛沉没之前。  
他涉过冥河，拂开挡在面前的芦苇，犹如拂开沙沙作响的幔帐，在秘密的花床上，羽翼皆已倒伏，却未曾流出鲜血。  
“谁将你斥落天堂？”他悄声询问。  
羽翼中传来一个闷闷的回答：“没人能。我从至高之处跳下，为了看看世界是否能容纳九个晨昏。为了验证自己能否飞翔，我不肯动用翅膀。”  
“它们已经折断了。”恶魔绕着花床行走，长长的尾巴割落花瓣，他的尾巴可没有漂亮的小箭头，你见过异形吗？天使尝试翻身，卷发从白色羽毛中一闪而过。骨骼怪异作响，恶魔显得感同身受，“疼吗？”  
“疼死了。”天使嘟囔，“但更令我痛苦的是答案。”  
恶魔伸出手，那些羽毛松软丰厚，适宜一个久别的拥抱，或者做第一场雨中的庇护所。羽毛因为他的触碰开始燃烧，没有火焰，和细长手指一同慢慢碳化，只是个比喻，因为他们都不是碳基生物。这疼痛非常剧烈，他们试着对此习以为常。恶魔帮忙揭开那些动弹不得的羽翼，露出天使的躯体，光芒正在衰减，他的皮肤白如膏脂，从未经受罪孽。  
“何必在乎那些已知的东西？它们成为答案，于是它们一文不名。”恶魔轻声引诱，并俯下身，在光柱下，烟尘从他身上腾起，好似展开一面旗帜。“你已坠落到极深之处，这里只有一种痛苦。”  
既然他们现出物质形态，可被人眼捕捉，此时是否应该提及我们的天使曾以肉身持有般里亚剑，而我们的恶魔具备万恶之中最无辜的面目。他们的唇舌倒是一般鲜红，接吻之时，甚至分不清蛇与苹果。接吻是一种痛苦，彼此的身体就是审判，而在吻中必要索取更多的呼吸、津唾、肌肤。恶魔抓住天使的手腕，将它们摁在花床上，石蒜的雄蕊纷纷翻卷过来，织出温柔的镣铐。地狱植物对天使的伤害倒还有限。“别乱摸我。”恶魔玩笑般警告，“烫伤的地方太多，会分散我注意力。”  
天使禁止骂人，因此他吞下前半句，只好说：“……伐要米空。”他自己的面皮倒薄得兜不住火，艳靡的粉色随着空空如也的血管流动，神明没有赐给他的，皆经由恶魔的手诞生。天使看守着伊甸园，但在它毁灭之前，世界上从未有性别之分，更不要说性欲和交媾。  
“这可是父放在你身上的东西呀。”恶魔正以舌尖勾动天使的乳头，因此含糊地反驳。排异反应使得每一次舔舐都仿佛针刺，恶魔抓住他胸乳的下沿，让饱满的肌肉和薄薄脂肪都挤拢起来，丰腴的丘陵中显出一条深深凹陷的沟壑。恶魔的爪尖几乎陷了进去，他耐心地调整角度，不至于过久接触而真的烧焦彼此，也不曾放松脂红。天使的腰拱了起来，恶魔跨坐在他身上，但尾巴在后面支撑着，并没真正压住他，重申一次，身体接触面积不能太大。不过这空余很精确，天使只是稍微动弹就撞到了恶魔的胯，“操。”恶魔倒是毫不客气地骂了一句，他百忙中腾出一只手把不老实的腰往下按，天使深深呼吸，小腹凹陷下去，汗液顺着腹中线流动，没入为浅淡茸毛覆盖的腿间。这感觉鲜明地古怪，天使下意识绞紧双腿，他们当然不是头一次做爱，但世间并没有太多地方允许他们同时抛弃规则，借用人类的形体存在，而完全的自我则是绝对禁忌。  
把话讲明白一点，天使虽然同时具有两种性别，但他没什么机会真的把两性的外生殖器都具象出来，他比较习惯做男性。现在，濡湿的汗液刺激了他少有体验的外阴唇，提醒他正视这种“父放在你身上的东西”。  
恶魔对情绪反应非常敏锐，同时也确实是万恶之一。他暂时放开天使已经被他弄得翘起的乳尖，以膝盖撑起自己，向前探身，亲吻那被牙齿咬出痕迹的干涩嘴唇，一只手轻轻拽住天使柔软而冰凉的头发。他那条突出无数尖锐骨骼的长尾巴卷回来，像某种具有自我意识的生物，从天使紧闭的腿间插入，沿着大腿爬行，受到刺激的皮肤颤抖，不由自主地躲避这条凶器，这一切都是图谋，天使因为接吻而没有注意到自己主动张开了腿，等他终于察觉不对，恶魔拉扯着他的头发，轻柔而坚决地阻止他进一步动作。  
尾巴在天使腿上爬行，刀刃无数次割伤他的皮肤，光晕在伤口剧烈波动，他身体里没有一滴血。莹白滚圆的大腿比骨殖更像一条蛇，蛇与蛇相互缠绕，尾巴尖几乎和他的脚踝一般纤细。石蒜的花瓣被骨尾扫动，生涩的断茎抵触着天使毫无防备的私处，稚嫩的外阴泻出缝隙，犹如从未孕育珍珠的贝肉，其下幽深的臀沟亦被摩擦，植物汁液的毒性微不足道，他的两个入口都还没做好准备，却因此湿润不堪。  
这是一幅非常美丽的景象。恶魔四肢颀展，控制着他挚爱的死敌，他身上没有固定的线条，以此藏匿力量，骨骼却十分凸显，皮囊时时紧绷，他体内总有一种东西在谋求新生。而天使则恰好与之相反。现在，灼风吹动花叶，彼此交缠窃语。  
“我认识你的时候，你还留长头发。我们都有好多角色要扮演。”恶魔开始同时抚慰他们的性器，在欲望面前，天使显然比他要生涩得多，恶魔带有细细鳞片的指腹从他自己分叉的两个半阴茎滑到天使的男性生殖器上，继续向下挤进微微翕动的女性部分，两性分泌的热液在他手中混为一体，膣膜因粗糙摩擦而收缩，吸吮着他的手指。天使蜷曲膝盖，微微抬起臀部，他跨过羞赧的边界，不再抗拒天性。恶魔的尾巴放开他潮湿的身体，尖端像狩猎的猫那样摆动。  
“你告诉我，群星的位置，每一棵树的名字，这都是长久的东西。”恶魔继续道，手深入天使臀间，探索出于教义甚至科学都不应加入媾和的后穴。天使喉间滚出模糊的气音，过分敏感的肠道黏膜被推挤，粗暴的苦乐刺穿他的后脑，几乎将他钉在地上。“但最终我们还是选择了顷刻，此刻。”  
恶魔叹息：“这是何等罪孽？”  
天使在战栗中回应：“因我们同为造物，必以注定的方式反抗注定的一切。”  
依照神的旨意，当他们交媾时，恶魔的半阴茎总是先插入他的阴道，女性生殖器似乎永远准备好被攻击和破坏，在性快感到达之前，能够忍受更多的折磨，黏腻滚烫的内里分泌液体，随着恶魔每一次完全拔出而拉扯淫丝，顺着会阴流进臀间。天使挣脱手腕的束缚，又因为不知所措的强烈感受而再次抓住花朵，难以想象到了这种时候他还记得不应过多地接触对方，花瓣在他指间被挤压糜烂，染红了痉挛的手指。恶魔拉近他的腰，黑色虹膜中裂开血红的竖瞳，没有哪个恶魔真的是蛇，但他们无一不背负着成为蛇的诅咒。第二根半阴茎缓缓推进，插入非性器官的动作更为谨慎，但缓慢的动作加深了灼烧，阴道中的填充感也越推越深，隔着一层薄薄的肉壁，神经反馈了两种相互混淆而又相互区别的快感，上下好像都同时承受了两倍的阴茎，这是一种超乎生理存在的体验，自肋骨被取出之后，不再有哪两具身体如此结合。天使没觉得自己在尖叫，他视线模糊，因巨大的悲哀和满足而不停落泪，恶魔亲吻着他的睫毛、鼻尖，眼泪滴落在他脸上，一同汇入世界最深处的土壤。  
在最终的高潮中，恶魔头一次把精液留在了它们应该待的地方，就他们的体质来说，这不亚于往天使的子宫里注入岩浆，他能够孕育生命的地方发育不完全，毕竟这是神唯一保留的权力。天使在身体最脆弱的内部被点燃的痛苦中笑了起来，他紧紧拥抱着恶魔，因为虚弱而耳语：“答案一文不名，但答案终究存在。世界只是短短一瞬间，飞翔靠的是信念而非我的翅膀。”  
恶魔挥舞尾巴，将天使仍旧雪白的翅膀全部斩断，自背部狰狞的伤口处涌出鲜血，与此同时，他们接触的地方亦停止了灼烧。


End file.
